bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Itou Nozomi
'Itou Nozomi' Appearance Once upon a time Itou Nozomi was an attractive girl. A little tall for her age (about 5'11") but attractive none-the-less. This is not the case any more, unfortunately, as a recent accident has left her horribly scarred. All the skin exposed on her is tight and crinkled, the results of a few too many skin graft attempts. It looks like it she had been doused in gasoline and lit aflame, then put out and left to heal on her own. She has dark, slightly bloodshot eyes even when she's wide awake. Her short hair is slowly growing back, though it is now a flat black, no matter what is used on it. Nozomi's clothing style has changed drastically acording to those that know her. Now she can be found in baby blue pumps with white tights. The tights cover her legs and disappear beneath the denim skirt that ends two inches above her knees. Her blouse looks like it is a satin or silk material that matches the leggings in color. It is short sleeved with fancy embroidery of vines and flowers. The top two buttons are always undone, revealing her burnt skin underneath. In colder weather she wears a light jacket or a coat, most often depicting one anime or another. She carries with her a "Mai HiME" backpack. Personality Due to recent events in her personal life, Nozomi is a sufferer of PTSD, as well as recovering from a very mild case of Split Personality and partial Amnesia. She literally cannot remember the first couple of months of her life in Japan due to her single, merging alter personality having taken over during that time. But she does not let this get her down, even if she remains very cautious about new people. Instead she tries her best to give an appearance of an up-beat, fun-loving, loyal young woman who is just a little bit exhibitionist in her modes of dress. In addition, she is what many Japanese people would call an Otaku. She loves Manga and Anime in all forms, and can most often be found, when not studying or helping patients, in book or video stores that sell these items. She is also a large fan of Cosplay, and has been known to dress in a variety of outfits, some pretty revealing. She personally does not care who sees her skin, as she feels she can't hide it anyway, thus she feels at home in all types of clothing ranging from Sailor Moon to Mahoromatic and everything in between. At school she's either all business during class or during her shifts in the Infirmary, or she is relaxed with her pet Guinea Pig often stuffed in her shirt. She is very serious when it comes to her nursing duties, as several members of the Academy can attest to. But at the same time she endevors to please others of the academy, which she considers her new home. History, both fact and fiction Itou Nozomi, or Nozomi Itou as she was used to being called in the states, grew up with a fairly average childhood for a daughter in an upper-middle class family. While her parents didn't spoil her, she had everything she needed, and all she wanted, within reason. She was a bright, precocious and independent little girl that everyone seemed to love. She made good grades, and as an elementary school student dreamt of becoming a doctor. Unfortunately that started to change as she went into middle school. Between her 5th and 6th grade things started to change for Nozomi, and not for the better. She hit her puberty during that time and soon afterward started to slowly withdraw from the world. It was subtle at first, hardly noticeable. But by the time her 6th grade started she could barely stand to be in school assemblies. She started to withdraw from her more emotional friends to focus on books or hiking. Her parents began to get worried, which only caused her to withdraw further. Finally this came to a head just before Christmas break started. One of her former best friends, a girl named Natalie, got tired of Nozomi avoiding her, and decided to corner her and make her talk, by force if needed. Natalie cornered Nozomi at the end of gym class. Nozomi didn't know what was happening to her, but she could literally /feel/ her friend's rage as if it were part of her. It actually hurt her, so she decided to try and leave, once again brushing off her friend. It got to a shoving match, as Natalie got angrier and angrier, until the pain was just too much to bear. So she tried to give her friend a final shove, slamming her friend into a locker. But her subconscious also tried to defend her, and suddenly Natalie's hair was on fire. All Nozomi could do was scream until the fire was put out by a coach and Natalie was taken away to the hospital. After this incident, the feelings she got from others started to flood her even worse. She had constant headaches, and little things started to catch fire around her when no one was looking. Finally one of her friend's parents saw a fire start, realized what was happening, and directed her parents to a counselor he knew. Despite not wanting to go, Nozomi soon got the surprise of her life when she entered the office to find the feelings stopping! For the first time in over a year since all that began, the world wasn't pressing in on her. It turned out the counselor was psychic himself. He rather quickly recognized the problem, explained it to both his patient and her parents in a clear, concise manner, and started to train her how to stop the flood of emotions. Even so, by this time the damage had been done socially. Instead of popular she had only a very small amount of friends that managed to stick by her. But she was greatful for this, and remained very loyal to them. To the rest of the world she appeared to be a very cautious, shy person that avoided large crowds. And she was cautious around everyone. The fear of her powers escaping her control was just too strong for her ever to get over. The next big event happened just a year ago, a month after her 17th birthday. She was walking down the street where her friend lived when she heard a scream. Thinking one of her friends were in trouble, she ran toward the alleyway, crouched down at the corner, and looked inside. She saw what looked to be a slightly translucent girl who looked very much like one of her old friends. The only problem is, this particular friend had died two years ago! But there she was, slightly translucent with a chain in her chest. But that wasn't all that was there. No, that belonged to a large... thing with a bone white mask and a hole going right through it. What was this? But things got even weirder when something... or more to the point some/one/ appeared. The man was wearing all white, looked very much human, and was carrying a bow! She watched in amazement as that black masked thing and the human fought, only to have that amazement turn to terror as the man became injured. The black mass (a hollow) kept fighting forward toward her friend, and Nozomi knew she had to help. She then looked around and formulated a plan that would hopefully provide the man with enough time to finish the job. So she waited until the hollow had move over a dumpster before lighting it aflame with her pyrokenesis. The trash caught easily, surprising and hurting the hollow. This gave the man enough time to fire a final beam of energy and to kill the thing. But he fell soon afterward, and her friend started screaming for help. She could feel the man's pain as both the fear from her friend and the pain itself blew through her mental shielding. She decided to get some answers, and at the same time found herself drawn to help the man. So she stepped out of her hiding place and over to the man and bent down beside him. He tried to stave her off, but she was insistant, and as she was pushing him down her hand glowed a pinkish color. The man stopped fighting in astonishment. He knew exactly what she was doing, even if she didn't. So when he noticed she was going on instinct, he accepted her help in exchange for explaining to her what all was happening and teaching her how to use her healing power. The tearful reunion with her friend was brief though. For after the man was done and feeling much better, the ghost and the human started to talking. The friend died from being run over while she was trying to get across the street to talk to Nozomi. The plus explained she had found someone who could have helped her,and was rushing to tell her, and had been trying to find her ever since. Nozomi, with tears in her eyes, told her she had finally found help, and assured her that she still loved her. That was enough for the ghost, for when they were done and went their separate ways, the plus was never heard from again. Another 10 months passed, and her now well-to-do family was prospering, as was she. She had graduated from school with high marks and was looking forward to going to collage. She even applied to Tokyo U! She was accepted, amazingly enough, after rigorous study of Japanese and their customs and language. Then her father announced his company was opening a branch in Karakura Town, and he was going to be in charge of it! So she accepted the offer from Tokyo U and started to help her parents move to Karakura town. Since she graduated from High School early, and had the time, the family decided to take a cruise ship to Japan instead of a plane. That turned into the biggest catastrophe of her life. As the ship was pulling into harbor a hoard of things swarmed the ship! Notomi recognized these things from the Quincy who taught her how to use her healing powers, but she didn't have much in the way of fighting them! All she had was her pyrokenesis, which after the first few humans, including her mother, died in front of her she started to use with abandon. But she was no-where near powerful enough to effect most of them, but they really wanted her! She ran, trying to get away when they trapped her near a life boat. The battle had caused some damage to the ship, including to the gas container next to the life boats. She saw this, and knowing she was trapped, and feeling the other people getting eaten, decided to go out her own way. She waited until the four that trapped her grew close, then set the gas alight. Flames engulfed them, and her, setting the entire area alight. She screamed in agony, but rather than jump too soon and free the hollow, she just poured more of her power into them. Finally she could stand no more as her skin and clothes burnt from the flames. She jumped over the side of the boat into the water, and that is the last thing she remembered about the attack. She expected to die there in the ocean. At least she wasn't eaten, and at least she took at least one of them with her. But instead of dieing, she woke up in a hospital. The doctor had informed her that her being alive was nothing short of a miracle, She was listed as a "Jane Doe" because she didn't have enough skin to get an id on her. After answering a few questions the doctors, and the social workers, notified the US Embassy,and resumed treatment. She was told it would be another 6 months to a year before she could be released, but that she would have access to her family's estate. A couple of days later a representative from the Embassy came and explained that her family was dead, but she would be inheriting the bulk of the estate. She signed some papers, finally relieved that she was getting help. But Even this would not last long. Instead the hospital was attacked by things she neve saw before even if they acted just like hollows. Terrified, she broke the seal on her enclosure and ran for her life. This would have killed her, but both Quincy and these human beings in black kimonos drew these things away from her. So she ran, back into the forest, looking for a place to hide. Once she was safe she tried healing herself, but the strain on her body and everything else was too much. She finally got a layer of skin on her, but it was wrinkled, dry, and slightly flaky. Her beautiful appearance was gone! And she dared not go back to the city proper, not after some of the explosions she'd seen, so instead she stole what she could and decided to hide until she could figure out a plan. At least this is what people knew of her during the time her Alter Personality had control of her. The history was mostly correct, save a couple of details. First, her mother and father were a little more doting ton her than she originally let known, so she was in fact a little spoiled. And while she was indeed cautions aobut meeting new people, and in stressful situations, she was not by any definition shy. She loved the anime scene, and it showed in her modes of dress. And finally her fire powers were not due to pyrokenesis, but due to her spiritual nature, which is of a fiery healer. Time in Japan Nozomi was first found by a Vizard (Tachi) and a spirit. After spending a few nights at the weather station on the beach, she ventured into the forest where she was found by Alex and Tycho as she tried to use waterfall water for coffee and ramen. Conserned for her health, she was taken by Alex to the Academy, and after some convincing by the college staff she became both a student and the school nurse. But due to her alter personality's extreme shyness, she spent most of her time in the Acedemy. Finally one day she woke up, not knowing where she was or how she got there. She made her way to the school's collesium where she ran into Alex and Sosuke. They helped her understand what was happening, and in return she agreed to follow up with her alter's commitment to the academy. Category:Character Page Category:Honoo no Tami Academy